Undercover Princess
by TheDarkestFears
Summary: Yugi is a princess for a small country. When her country and life are in danger, she and her three bodyguards, Ryou, Malik, and Jou, run to Japan and work undercover to keep her safe. But what happens when love is thrown into this equation after they enroll in a local high school? Fem!Ryou, Malik, Jou and Yugi. Bronze, Baku, Mobium, and Puppyshipping
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This story is filled with things ****I've****borrowed from animes ****I've****watched and movies.)**  
Prologue  
In the kingdom of White Light, there lives the royal family, one who has been able to keep the kingdom at peace for over 300 years. One day, almost 16 years ago, on October 16th the king and queen had their first and only child. The couple was overjoyed to have a child after years of trying. She was born with tri-color hair, black hair that puffed out and fell flat against her back with purple tipping the ends, and around her chubby face were blonde bangs. When the baby first opened her little eyes, they gasped. She had the most beautiful and bright amethyst eyes. And on that day they went out on to the balcony and showed the kingdom their new princess, who they name Yugi Fiammetta Arst De Motou.


	2. Chapter 1

It's one week before the princess's 16th birthday, the biggest one of all. Everyone within the palace and kingdom is planning out the weeklong celebration for their beloved princess. Even at a young age the princess was able to capture the hearts of her people, she treated everyone fairly, no matter their occupation, whether it be servant, royal consol member, farmer or even the lowliest of jobs, she always made sure to treat you fairly.  
No one in the kingdom of White Light went hungry and everyone always had a roof over their head. The kingdom has been at peace for as long as the young girl remembers.

Yugi has made friends over the years, her first was a ruffed up girl who knew how to hold her own in a fight, Jou. She has blonde hair the barely pasted her shoulders that is puffy, but never tell her that, or you'll get a fist in the face. Her eyes are a honey brown, which always seemed to be void of emotions before she met the princess. Over to time those eyes soften bit by bit, but they go hard when she's provoked. Jou has always been hot tempered and always seems to be picking a fight with someone who gets on her nerves, which are many the guards who tell her she's more of a boy than girl. This, even she at times admits, is true. Jou has never been plentiful in the breasts department not that she minds, despite Yugi's protests, its one thing both of them have in common. Her arms and legs are lean and muscled, many people tend to under estimate her because 1- Jou is a girl and 2- she's not that big.

Jou first met the princess, 6 years ago, when the palace guards brought her in because she was fighting with one of them and it got physical. To this day Jou still claims that she would've won if she wasn't brought in. Anyway, when Jou was asked why she was fighting with the guard, she said because he (the guard) was bullying her sister, Serenity. Being the big sister she is Jou of course stepped in seeing as how her little sister didn't look happy

The king and queen let her off with a warning and the young princess seemed to take a liking to the girl in an odd way. When Yugi came up to her she quickly became intimated by how violent the girl looked. Serenity, after complaining and a bit of the puppy dog eyes, was able to have Jou warm up to the young princess. A few months pasted and the two quickly became friends.

One day, when the princess and Jou were to meet up to spend time, the princess discovered something. When Jou didn't show up, the princess had a guard escort her to Jou's house; nothing could have prepared her for what was inside.  
Standing off to the side was Jou, holding a knife that had blood on it in one hand and the other was bleeding heavily along with her right shoulder. Serenity was behind Jou and in front of the pair was Jou's father, heavily drunk and bleeding out of several deep cuts. He kept yelling at Jou, calling her a whore, ungrateful bitch and a slut just like her mother was. He lunged at Serenity before Yugi could even scream and Jou didn't hesitate to drive the knife into the fat man's gut.

When things calmed down, Yugi had the guard take care of the father and had the pair come to the palace. Once there, Yugi discovered this wasn't the first violent act of their father's. For years after the bad divorce, their father got drunk and came home to abuse them, at first it was only Jou but then the man tried to abuse Serenity. Jou took the beatings and got involved with street fighting, quickly becoming good at defensive and offensive moves. Today was partially horrible because when he got home, he tried to rape Serenity. When Jou saw, she only saw red. She fought him and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, preparing to kill the bastard. Yugi bandaged her and asked if she regretted it, killing her father. Jou's eyes harden as she glanced at Serenity. "No," was all she said. Jou wasn't punished in anyway seeing as how it was self-defense.

The two lived in the palace since then and Jou became an apprentice of fighting, hand to hand, swords, guns and most importantly she learned to control her dragon. When she was little, right as Serenity was born and before the divorce, she was in the woods fooling around. She was attacked by thieves and saved by a dragon, red-eyes black dragon, little Jou called him Red. Well, after the fight was over, 'Red' asked Jou if she ever wanted to protect someone. Jou answered, "My new baby sister, Red." Red nodded and offered the young girl training in the art of magic, the ancient magic of dragon slaying. Jou, being a young girl who loved the idea of being a hero, didn't hesitate to say yes!

So since the age of 4, Jou snuck out to the woods where she'd train all day in the art of being a fire dragon slayer. Red warned her not to tell anyone about him and she promised. She became really good at it, still a little rusty on some parts but nothing she couldn't fix with training. One day she went to go to the woods, and Red never showed up. She came back every day and he never came back. She never told a soul about her training until she met Yugi. Yugi asked the mage Mahad to help her perfect her powers and he did.

Now today, 6 years later at the age of 16, Jou is one of Yugi's bodyguards and best friends, she's one of the most powerful mages in the kingdom along with 3 others. Jou walks down the halls of the palace in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with one pant leg ripped off, making it look likes shorts on one side. Wore black sneakers clad her feet, and there's a sharp sword strapped to her hip. Gleaming in the sunlight is a silver chain around her neck; on the silver chain is locket with Serenity's photo in it. There's a smirk on her face as she travels the halls.

"Oh Yug~ Where are you?" she coos in her smug voice. To her left in the gardens she hears movement. Smiling brightly she soundlessly walks in. Moments later she walks behind a large oak, she sees strands of try color hair peeking out and stealthy climbs the tree branches, hanging right above the small teen princess. Hanging on tight to the branch she swings over , hanging upside down and says loudly," Boo" The princess squeals and then laughs.

"Jou you nearly gave me a heart attack you fend!" Jou laughs loudly and jumps down from her spot.

"Shall we play 26 out of 27?" she says putting the princess in a head lock and rubbing her fist into her skull.

"Hey! Stop! You'll mess up my hair!" Yugi exclaims pulling free from the headlock. Glaring-more like pouting- at Jou she fixes her disarray hair. Yugi wears a pale purple skirt that goes up a few inches above her knees in the front and goes down in the back. Her top it's a white shirt that meets ends with the top of the high-waisted skirt. It goes up to the end of her neck and has no sleeves; her feet have golden sandals on them that have straps that go up her ankles a bit.

"Hehe, so what do you wanna do Yug?" Jou says running her fingers through her blonde locks. Yugi shrugs then looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey, where are Ryou and Malik? I haven't seen them today," Yugi says looking a little concerned. Jou gives her a look then says, "Do you even have to ask that?"

Yugi giggles, "True, those two are probably riding their dragon steeds and training again."  
Just as she finishes the sentence the cries of two dragon steeds are heard.  
(**A/N: if any of you read this chapter before, i'm sorry there was a bug and it messed everything up! Any way I got Jou's powers and some of the backstory from Natsu of Fairy Tail. The dragon steeds and Yugi's name are from an anime Romeo X Juliet. I'll be updating both my stories tomorrow. Anyway, please review they mean alot to me.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ba-donk-a-donk hey guys! I've gotten no reviews on this story._. I have no idea what to do now. I'm going to put the next chapter up but if I don't get review I might discontinue this one after a while.. Anyway! Here's the next chapter.)  
****_  
_**_"Just as she finishes the sentence the cries of two dragon steeds are heard…"_

Jou and Yugi look up just in time to see the two dragon steeds fly over. One is a black blur and the other a sandy brown. They circle the area above the two girls and dive down preparing to land. They just barely miss hitting the two girls on the head before the two dragon steeds stop. "Watch where you're going, asswipe," Jou shouts waving her fist at the duo.

"Oh don't get your frilly panties in a knot, Jou," Malik says while dismounting the sand colored dragon steed. Her dragon steed has large duo colored wings. The upper feathers are a sandy brown like the rest of the horse but the lower feathers are a few shades lighter. The wings meet the blonde mane of the dragon steed. You see the difference between a horse and dragon steed are horse don't have wings and dragon steeds have tails that closely resemble a dragons for the length and width. Malik's dragon steed has a long tail that's the same color as the mane and the fur is all neatly tamed and trimmed. The face of the dragon steed has two warm chocolate eyes, accompanied by a white splash of fur, on the chin, similar to a dragons, is a small fluff of blond fur. Jou is always joking about how Malik's dragon steed, Jammi*, is Malik in dragon steed form.

She says this because Malik is Egyptian, hence the reason her skin tone matches the tone of her dragon steed. Her hair comes to almost her mid-back in the almost the same hue color of the dragon steed's mane Her dragon steed has an attitude just like Malik as well, protective of herself and the ones she cares for, always messing around, complaining, and has a bit of an attitude problem.

Unlike Malik and Jammi, Ryou and her dragon steed didn't look alike at all. Her dragon steed is as black as night. The wings stretch out and only have one color all together. Ryou's dragon steed has black armor on the face that covers the top of the muzzle and goes back to the reins she holds onto while flying. The only thing about the dragon steed and her that could possibly in common is the mane of the dragon steed and her hair. Both are impossibly long and untamed, but her hair is as white as freshly fallen snow while the Baelfire's is the opposite.

Both ladies have decided to go shirtless when riding throughout the kingdom. No surprise there actually. It's a surprise to ever see them with one. Malik wears a bikini top. It's a light purple the same as her eyes with gold strings tied together around her neck and back. In the front of the top are two golden chains that connect on the two sides where the fronts of her breast are. Her pants are faded black jeans that meet up with black converse. Ryou on the other hand today is not wearing a similar outfit. Her breasts are not so tightly bound by white bandages, and tied in a knot beneath her right arm. She's wearing dark black jeans and knee length lace up combat boots that have a small heel in the back. Normally she'd be wearing a top like Malik's; it's black and on one breast is a bright blue flame while on the other is a white flame. Much to Yugi and Jou's displeasure, both Malik and Ryou have been greatly blessed in the womanly curves department.

Ryou smacks Malik in the back of the head. "Be nice, Malik," she says softly but it has an edge to it you know you should never go against. Jou holds back a snicker. Yugi steps forward before Ryou does more damage than needed. You see Ryou always seem to go a bit overboard with punishment. "Where'd you two go this time, Ryou?"

"We went to the waterfall, where the fox squirrels live," Ryou says, her voice void of emotion like normal. You see, when Ryou first came here, she didn't speak, hardly ate and never looked anyone in the eye. If it weren't for Yugi, she'd still be a shell of a girl. When Ryou did start acting more human the kingdom of White Light soon discovered she was the most powerful, (Much to Malik's annoyance) mage and swordsman in the world. Her nickname is the Angel of Death because of it. She may look like a sweet innocent angel but she won't hesitate to kill someone if it means protecting the princess or someone else she cares for. Her devotion comes from her past and how Yugi saved her but we'll get back to that another time. Malik, after pouting for ages, soon became friends with young Ryou and those two are practically connected at the hip, never without each other, whether it's sleeping, eating, training, torturing each other, or any other thing, you can ask anyone in the kingdom and you'll know those two are always together.

Quickly Ryou was able to befriend Jou, though sometimes the two of them get physical with each other, due to what everyone calls 'Black Ryou.' Ryou's personality is in two pieces one is devoid of most emotion and is very easy to get along with but once she snaps things get ugly. Let's just say the last person who pissed her off was sent to the hospital with at least 5 broken bones. Jou manages to bring her out a lot and fight with her.

Yugi smiles sweetly, "Do you have one with you?" Ryou actually blushes a little in embarrassment and shuffles her boot clad feet. Ryou has a big, no huge, soft spot for any animal. "Yes," she mumbles going to her riding bag. She slowly pulls out a small animal. Yugi quickly goes "Awhhh" at the small fuzzy creature. It has long big soft ears that are twitching at the sounds around them. The small creature's ears are a deep brown from the tips to have way down where they turn mustard yellow; the insides are fluffed up with white fur. The small fox squirrel's face has a strip of brown going down the middle of the face where it meets up with two huge emerald eyes, the same hue of Ryou's, and down to the small nose that wiggles at the new smells around it. Around the neck of the small creature is a ring of white fluff like a lions mane. The rest of the body is yellow with the deep brown strips ringing the fur. The creature swipes a small paw at Yugi's face with its claws extended as it growls. Ryou turns it to face her.

"Don't worry little guy, you're safe now, there's nothing to be afraid of," Ryou softly says as she puts the fox squirrel on top of her arm where it growls and it's fur raise. "Ryou! Get rid of the rabid thing before it kills you," Malik shouts frantically waving her arms like there's no tomorrow. Ryou glares at her and then walks off with her new companion, Baelfire quickly following in a trot.

"Man, she's weird," Malik and Jou say at the same time. Malik and her look at each other. "JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Malik shouts gleefully as Jou grumbles as small fine. Yugi shakes her head at Malik's antics. She hears Baelfire coming back and she turns surprised to see Ryou with the fox squirrel on her shoulder nuzzling Ryou's cheek. What the… wasn't it just…? Never mind, it's best not to ask.

Just as Yugi is about to talk to Ryou about her new companion the shouts of soldiers are gunshot ring through the palace…

**A/N: So I had no idea where to end this story so I'm ending it here. Anyway, please review this story, I don't know whether people actually like it or not. I know the first chapters are boring but that's because all the action and stuff starts next chapter! Please review again Till next time~ I realized I forgot to explain the name Jammi It means Strong in arabic. **


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello lovelies I'm back with a new chapter yayyy Anyway, I've been updating Sweet Moon when I should be focusing on this story more. Well enough about my stupidity on with the next chapter~)**

_Just as Yugi is about to talk to Ryou about her new companion the shouts of soldiers are gunshot ring through the palace…_

Ryou, Malik and Jou quickly fall into action. Ryou turns to Jou, "Make sure the princess is safe, while Malik and I check out what's going on." Jou nods and grabs hold of Yugi, dragging her deeper into the garden where a safer place will be found.

Ryou glances at her new companion, Celestia the fox squirrel; Ryou clicks her tongue and puts her arm near Baelfire. Celestia scurries off her arm and into the saddle bag where she is deemed safe. Malik turns, "Ready?" Ryou nods pulling out two twin swords out of thin air. Malik pulls out a long dagger and unsheathes the sword that's strapped to Jammi. The two bolt into the castle ready to fight.

As soon as they reach inside though, they see a mess of bullets and a few bodies. Some of which were the guards. The duo doesn't stop though, they continue with a mission in mind. A guard runs down the hall and skids to a stop in front of the duo. Rou and Malik halt seeing as he is one of their own. "What's going on?" Ryou asks her tone still like steel. The guard pants then looks up at the two.

"Invaders from the Kingdom to the South, they want the royal family as hostages and take the throne to expand their lands," He pauses then says, "Is the princess safe?" Both girls nod.

Malik turns to Ryou, "Let's keep going we need to evacuate the princess and anyone else we can before they can hurt anyone else." Ryou nods and then turns to the guard. "Take anyone you can and safely run from the palace until we can deem it safe." And with that said they take off.  
On their way to the throne room, they meet a group of men, heavily armed with guns and obviously from the invading kingdom. They aim and fire off several rounds. Ryou runs forward and with inhuman speed hits all the bullets off to the side, upwards, of right back at the shooter. She grimaces and hiss in pain as a bullet grazes her inner thigh and upper arm. Without stop the duo rushes forward, taking on half the group each and successfully killing all the men, leaving them in a pool of their own blood

Malik notices the slightly pained face instantly and is at Ryou's side. "Hey, you okay? Did the bullets hit you any where?" Ryou shakes her head "They only grazed. We're wasting time let's get going. Every second we waste could mean another life lost." Malik frowns at her stubbornness with pain but sighs knowing she won't stop until the job is done. That's how it's always been, ever since the beginning.

"Fine, let's get going." Then with that said the dynamic duo bolts off.

~~~  
Jou drags Yugi into the deeper, safer parts of the garden. Yugi doesn't protest knowing that this is more serious than some cruel joke being played. Suddenly, Jou pushes Yugi flat to the ground, the latter being crushed by the pure muscle and weight of the girl above. A few bullets whiz through the air right where they were previously standing. Jou jumps and whips out her silver sword.

"Who's there?! Show yourself you damn coward!" She shouts glancing around through the empty air. But she knows better than to believe no one's there. She can feel their presence and it's close. Just as her mind finishes its thoughts more bullets whiz through the air toward Jou, as she jumps upwards and inhumanly and falls back down, landing gracefully on the balls of her sneaker clad feet.

"My, my the shrimp princess has an impressive bodyguard. But that's only to be expected by the great dragon.~" A twisted voice says appearing from the shadow of a willow tree. It's just a normal guard. But Jou doesn't believe it. The strength she feels emitting off him is powerful.

The man who shows has chestnut has and the same hue for his facial hair. His face is anything but handsome. Quite the opposite though. "Let's see what you can do great dragon." With the stranger saying that Jou cracks her knuckles and puts her sword back. Bright red flames engulf her fists. "Alright you little asswipe, you asked for it."

The two begin to fight only adding to the growing bloodbath around them.

~~

Hours have passed since Jou and Yugi have seen Ryou and Malik. After the fight with the enemy guard, Jou was pretty banged up herself. She underestimated her opponent and that's the only reason he managed to hit her a few times, Jou quickly won afterwards and killed him. Her flaming fist piercing right through his gut as flame engulfed that horrid body.

Jou has Yugi with her, dragging her to the stables. Yugi's protests that Jou should tend to her wounds before they get infected go unheard. The pair looks inside hoping to find a dragon steed they can escape on, but those hopes are ruined when they see the place is empty. Jou curses and then walks inside.

"Yugi we need to leave this place." Yugi turns to Jou with concern and sparks of fear in those big eyes.  
"But what about Ryou and Malik? We can't just leave them!"

"Did you forget how powerful they are? They'll be fine; we'll meet up with them later. Okay?" She pauses then goes to the fourth stall pushing the hay away to reveal a trap door. Jou opens it to reveal a ladder going down into a tunnel. She grabs Yugi's wrist and pulls her over to the door. "For now we need to get out of here. Did you forget you're the only heir to the throne? If you're killed Yugi then the kingdom will be in an uproar and we really don't need that right now with invaders." Jou sighs as Yugi lowers herself into the tunnel. She jumps down not bothering with the ladder and pulls the trap door closed, encasing the two in total darkness. Jou hold her fist up as flames engulf it lighting the pathway.

She looks around and finds a button, pressing it. The button connects to a trigger that holds a layer of hay to drop over the trap door when someone enters it. To cause no questions the hay trigger causes layers of hays over the other stalls as well so no one but the most trusted guards and the royal family's body guards are the only ones who know where the secret tunnels lead to and where they are.

Yugi takes Jou's unlit hand and Jou gives her a small smile. The two walk hand in hand into the awaiting darkness and hopefully into a safe haven.

(**A/N: Another chapter done! Yayyy I'll be updating sooner then last time. Anyway I hope this makes since because i wrote it at 2 in the morning and am just now posting it. Anywho please review and tell me how you think! until next chapter ~)**


	5. Chapter 4

(3 hours later)

The smell of smoke, blood and death fills the air around the palace in the kingdom of White Light. Jou and Yugi made it to the outskirts of the village by a house that has a spare dragon steed. Jou and Yugi gave the woman enough money to pay off the horse and more.

"Thank you for your service," Jou said giving the woman a small bow of her head.

"It's an honor to serve my princess. Please take care of her," With that the duo mounted the dragon steed and flew off.

~

Malik and Ryou stumble out of the castle, they contacted the kingdoms allies. It was decided that they would take the princess to the country Japan. To be relocated into the city of Domino for the time being so she could be safe while her mother and father, the king and queen, dealt with the war.

Ryou clutches her left arm that bleeds heavily, along with that wound, her right calf bleeds from a sword wound she got when a solider from the enemy side stabbed her when she was saving a servant girl. Her left side of her face has a small gash from a flying arrow shot at her.

Ryou wasn't the only one injured. Malik has a gash on her abdomen and her collarbone. She has a small cut on her back as well. Both girls' jeans are tattered and their hair is messed up from their battle.

"Oh my god, we're so dead, we're alive but we're so dead!" Malik yells running off into a direction with Ryou right next to her. Ryou rolls her eyes.

"Malik, shut up!"

"Ryou, we're like this close to death and boy he's not pretty!"

"Yea and I'm this close to kicking your ass!" she brings her fingers to her lips, letting out a loud whistle. The cries of a dragon steed are heard as Baelfire comes down into a trot by Ryou. She speeds up and leaps onto his back. She snaps the reins and the horse takes flight.

"Hey you ass don't leave me behind!" Malik shouts as she calls on her own dragon steed, Jammi. Ryou lets out a loud laugh as Malik flies up next to her. "Where do you think they are?"

Ryou's face falls. "I don't know, but we need to find them." Malik nods and looks back at the kingdom, sighing. The only real home she's had is up in smokes. She turns to see Ryou looking at her. "You, okay?"

Malik nods. "I'm fine," a small silence stretches out. "Hey, do you think Domino will be okay? I mean they said we need to enroll at a high school there, but we actually don't need it, seeing as how we already know a shit ton of stuff that we'd learn in college. It could be fun though. I mean they say the times you spend in high school are the best years of your life." Malik gasps. "Oh my Ra! What if we become super popular and meet the hottest guys there!" Malik flips her hair. "I'm super hot so they can't resist me!"

"Pompous ass," Ryou mumbles. Malik snickers.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll make sure to leave some for you. I mean we all know you've never had a boyfriend before," Malik says in a mock British accent of Ryou's.

"Look, who's talking, _darling," _Yes, despite being the prettiest in the kingdom (In Malik's opinion not that that matters) none of the said group has ever had a boyfriend. Jou, Malik and Ryou, don't have any because of their job. Jou and Malik never found a guy who could keep up with their playful insults and their skills with weaponry. Ryou on the other hand never let a guy get close enough to her for her to even think about getting into a relationship with them. Normally after a few daggers thrown their way, they tend to run off. Yugi though, being the princess, has had many offers but never accepted. She doesn't want someone to want her for her title or money but for who she is. It's hard to do that seeing as how everyone in the kingdom knows who she is.

"I do suppose it could be an interesting experience. I'm rather anxious though, for the princess that is. I don't want her to be hurt by anyone. Doing that in a high school full of people we don't know doesn't exactly help now does it?" Ryou says in the soft tone of her. Anxiety flashes in her green orbs before they go back to the emotionless state. Malik catches it though.

"Don't worry Ryou, you have me and Jou helping you protect her. You don't need to do it by yourself. You can lean on us if you want. We're your family Ryou. Don't forget that."

After a moment Ryou turns to Malik, a small rare smile on her face. "Thank you, Malik; you truly are one of my dearest friends."

Malik smiles back. "Eh, what can I say, I'm fabulous. But, Ryou, you need to relax, take it easy, kiss a few boys, let it all lose, go on a few dates, be yourself! Don't shut everyone out okay? Not everyone is like _them._ And plus we'll be surround by hormonal, sweating, teenagers who are dripping with sex appeal what's not to love?"

Ryou actually lets out a laugh and Malik has a smug look on her face. Anyone who can make Ryou laugh is instantly amazing according to Malik's rules. "I guess I will try to have a bit of fun. I just hope the princess will be safe. That's all I wish for." Malik nods solemnly. In her head, she's silently wishing for the same thing.

Neither person of the duo knows how much time went by but soon the see a dragon steed flying up ahead towards the place where Malik and Ryou were earlier in the day. On the said steed are two fluffs of familiar hair, one a dirty blonde and the other a mess of tri-colors. "HEY YOU JERKS WAIT UP," Malik shouts into the air. Jammi speeds up and Ryou cracks the reins to keep up.

Soon the 4 of them meet up and they begin to discuss the long journey ahead of them. After an hour, they manage to load up on supplies for the journey, bringing food, water and other necessities with them. It was decided by Japan to give them a credit card with money already on it when they arrive so they can buy new clothing and get settled in the small house they'll be living in for the time being. But after that Ryou already said that she and someone else needs to get a part time job so they can earn money by themselves so they don't put the kingdom into debt with Japan when they need to buy food and so they can pay off the money they'll owe for the housing and clothing.

The four mount the dragon steeds that were resting by the water. Celestia jumps onto Ryou's arm and crawls upwards onto her shoulder nuzzling her non bloody one. When they landed, Malik, Ryou and Jou all washed out their wounds and ripped up their clothing as much as they could, and still being somewhat modest, so they could bandage their wounds.

Jou and Yugi are on the borrowed steed, while Malik and Ryou are on their respective dragon steeds. Malik raises her fists and pumps it into the air. "TO NARANIA WE GO, WAIT SHIT, I MEAN JAPAN!" Malik shakes her head and continues, "RA DAMMIT! ANYWAY TO JAPAN WE GO!"

And with that said, the four take off into the sky riding off into the horizon and towards their safe haven…


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about what you read before. the formatting went haywire on me when i updated. Anywho here's the fixed chapter Enjoy and Review!)**

The flight has taken about 5 hours so far and they've stopped to rest. Currently they're in Moscow, Russia. From here to Tokyo, Japan is about 9 hours, more or less. It's a long flight and the dragon steeds need to rest. Luckily Russia is another ally. And all they had to do was flash the passes they got early from the capital to let them roam free. Japan sent Russia passes to give to the group when they arrived so they can just fly right over the border of Japan without getting into trouble with border patrol. When they arrived in Russia they didn't need a translator because each said girl has had 25 different languages drilled into their minds for these reasons, Russian and Japanese being two of the 25 languages.

Russia graciously gave the girls new clothes and medical help as well. It turns out Ryou needed stitches in her arm and leg. But after that the other's wounds were bandaged and they put on their new clothing. Yugi as the princess promised the Russian government that she would pay them back for the help they've given her country by helping to keep her safe. They declined the pay back though saying it was the least they can do for the girls.

Currently Ryou is wearing a pair of light-blue skinny jeans, with an oversized black sweater that slips off her right pale shoulder slightly. A black beanie is in her surprisingly freshly brushed white mane and a pair of black shoes with a high heel, keeping her black combats in her riding bag. Celestia decided to rest on her shoulder and bat Ryou's several piercings lightly, mainly the emerald earrings that dangle down. Malik decided to go with a similar outfit. She wears a pair of grey skinny jeans a deep purple over sized sweater that falls off the tanned one's left shoulder. Also like Ryou, Malik put on a black beanie on her hair. Malik decided to switch out her bikini top for an actual bra while Ryou kept her bandages and Malik also kept her converses.

Yugi decided to switch out her clothes into something she can wear while riding on a dragon steed without flashing everyone in the world. She wears a pair of somewhat skinny jeans, with a light purple button up and a pair of brown boots.

Jou decided to change as well, not liking the idea of flying for the next 9 hours with half a shirt on. Unlike Ryou and Malik she has some modesty. She switched out her torn up shirt for a somewhat baggy grey t-shirt and her one pant legged blue jeans for a pair of faded blue ones. Like Malik she kept her own shoes instead of the new ones offered.

Currently the four are at a vacation house where they're resting for the next hour before they ride. Malik is in front of a mirror checking out her tradition Egyptian markings on her eyes, checking to make sure they didn't smudge, also checking her golden jewelry that encases her forearm, part of her upper arms, her neck and the two golden earrings she wears. Ryou is checking out the surrounding area for any sign of danger, while Jou and Yugi are in the living room playing a game (Jou is hopelessly losing, but don't tell her I told you).

Ryou walks into the garage where the dragon steeds are. She walks up to Baelfire and hugs the dragon steed around the neck, nuzzling the mane of her steed. The steed neighs and nudges the girl toward him more. Ryou lets a small smile twitch on her lips, "Hmm, I love you too Baelfire."

Ryou tends to the steeds for another 10 minutes then checks the house. She ends up in the living room Jou and Yugi packed up the cards and each have a small backpack over their shoulders. "Are you ready to leave Princess? I think the sooner we get there the better."

"Yea, Ryou… You do realize you won't be able to keep calling me Princess when we reach Japan right?" Yugi says. Ryou flushes in embarrassment and looks down.

"I know, it's just habit," she says looking around. Suddenly a tan and blonde blur flies through the room and onto Ryou's back.

"Buhahaha! I have finally captured the noble and all powerful Ryou! Onwards noble steed," Malik shouts pumping her fist in the air the other holding on and pulling Ryou's white mane backwards.

Yugi shakes her head while Jou snickers. Ryou clenches her jaw and out of nowhere slams Malik into the coffee table effectively having the blonde release her hair.

"Bloody wanker," Ryou mumbles rubbing her abused scalp. Malik groans and rolls off the cracked wooden table. Man Ryou sure knows how to body slam someone. She pulls on a pout.

"Why'd you do that Ryou? You're so mean," another pout follows. All Malik gets as a response is a glare. Not wanting to deal with Black Ryou making an appearance she shrugs it off and lets it go.

"Come on you two we need to get going," Yugi says leading the trio out. "Oh and Malik, you're paying for the broken table." Malik's protests follow.

**ALL POWERFUL MOTHERDUCKING TIME SKIP**

The four of them arrived in Japan around 2 in the morning. Jou has Yugi on her back since she fell asleep on the ride there while Malik leans on Ryou slightly, who seems fully awake but in reality she's suffering from the jet lag as well. The four have the address to the house and are staying at a hotel for rest of the night and by noon tomorrow will be heading out to the house to meet up with the moving trucks and then after everything is in they'll go shopping for new items and clothing.

Malik groans as they finally make it up to their room. The room is a simple 2 bed with 4 night stands and a large T.V plus bathroom, nothing too fancy, not that they would care. Jou deposits Yugi on the bed and falls face first next to her, in a matter of moments you hear the soft snore of both girls.

Malik lies in the other bed and looks over to Ryou, seeing the worried and anxious flash in her eyes, she sighs. "Ryou, calm down, get some sleep you'll need it." Ryou turns to face away from Malik, shaking her white mane.

"No, I… I should stay up and keep watch. Just in case," Malik sighs again and swings herself off the bed with some much need effort. She pulls Ryou into a hug and can feel the slight tremble wash over her pale companion's body.

"Ryou, nothing is going to happen okay? Now let's just-"Malik stops when she feels something move in between the two girls. "What the fuck is that!?" Ryou shushes her and they look over to see Jou and Yugi still sound asleep.

Ryou glares at Malik then looks down at her breasts that shift and move on their own. "Jesus fuck, Ryou either you have some talented tits or something is seriously wrong with you boobs." Rou rolls her eyes and pulls her sweater forward as a fox squirrel crawls out and on to her shoulder. Malik's eyes widen and then she reaches over and smacks Ryou over the head. "What the hell are you thinking? You can't have your little fleabag in here! We'll get kicked out and…" She trails off catching the look in Ryou's eyes.

"I couldn't leave her outside, it's cold and she'll be lonely," Ryou says looking like a kicked puppy.

"Don't you give me those eyes, nope, stop it right now I won't fall for them I won't falllllllllll," Malik proclaims still unable to look away. After a few moments she caves. "Fine you can keep the fleabag but on your side of the bed now let's go," seeing Ryou about to protest she waves her finger at her. "Nope, no if, ands, or buts missy, you won't be any help to our fair lady if you're half awake." Ryou slowly caves with realization and lies on the left half of the bed. Malik shuts off the lamp and crawl in on the other side after casting off her shoes like Ryou.

"Night Ryou," she mumbles.

"Night Malik… I love you," Ryou replies snuggling Celestia close.

Malik lets out a low laugh, "I love you too little Ry-Ry." With that, the two drift off into sleep, silently hoping to wake up to a better beginning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being late with the updates for Undercover and The Engagement I was spending a lot of time with my cousin today so I didn't have much time to type and plus my laziness doesn't really help. Well I hope you like this chapter since I'm writing this at 3 in the friggin morning :3 I haven't read it over so there might be some errors.**

The morning went by fast as the girls ate a small, I mean, very small breakfast and got changed in a spare set of clothing. They left the hotel around 10:30 after Ryou hustled them all out. They rode the dragon steeds over the cities and landed on the ground now going by foot for the time being.

"Why did we have to leave so early? I'm so tireddddd," Malik complains for about the 60th time.

"I could have made us leave earlier then that Malik. I swear having the three of you leave on time is like herding cats into a bathtub," Ryou grumbles, she too is obviously not a morning person. Yugi runs forward holding the map and instructions to the house.

"Guys guess what we're almost there!" Yugi shouts speeding up with Jou following closely.

Malik sends Ryou a pout and then goes to catch up with the other two. Ryou smiles slightly and just watches as the three stop in front of a house. Yugi begins to cheer and calls Ryou over. Ryou makes her way over and it seems they found the house.

The house has black fencing around the front and sides. Flowers are planted along with bushes on the outsides of the fences. The opening to the gate is leading to a stone walkway in between two rows o roses that then lead up to the house. The house itself is three stories tall. After the walk way meets the house there's a small porch with a roof over it for cover. There are three large windows to the right that have curtains on the inside so they can't be seen into. The house is white with a grey rooftop that's goes on an angle.

The girls walk down the path and Ryou lifts up the door mat revealing a small silver key. She opens the door and Jou walks in first. She looks around and without seeing any reason to be worried she beckons the others in.

"Welcome to our new home guys," Malik says.

~  
The girls put all the furniture in the different rooms and are relaxing before going shopping. Ryou is in the living room on the red velvet couch with Celestia in her lap. Malik is getting ready to take shower. Jou and Yugi are in their new rooms and doing who knows what.

Ryou lets out a sigh and she itches to go out riding on Baelfire. She can't though. All three dragon steeds are roaming the city on their own. The government decided it'd be best not to use them because Malik and Ryou are known for their dragon steeds.

A knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts. Feet are heard on the stairs as Jou and Yugi go to answer it. Ryou swings herself up and silently makes her way like a shadow over to the other two staying in the background around the corner by the door.

Jou opens the door and her jaw drops. There on the porch are two men both look a lot alike. Both males have gravity defying tri-colored hair. Their blonde bangs frame their faces and shoot up like lightning bolts through the black hair tipped with magenta. One male has deeply tan skin and bright crimson eyes and is slightly taller than the other male. The other male has pale skin and purple eyes mixed with red. The tanned male wears a red button up with black jeans and black and white converse. The pale one wears a black button up with the same things the other is wearing.

"Holy. Shit," Jou says her jaw still dropped. "Yugi… you never told us you had siblings." Yugi shakes her head and moves over to see the males.

"Jou you know I'm an only," Yugi's jaw drops. And she finishes softly "child." She points at the males who look at each other and then her with curiosity and wonder. "You guys look like me," Yugi says bluntly.

"Yea, we kinda do look alike, huh," the pale male says in his deep voice. Ryou at this point, seeing there's no danger around the two males slunk back into the living room. The tanned male watches the pale male as he blatantly stares at the young girl.

He coughs to get attention and in a deep baritone voice says, "You two are the ones who bought this house right?" Jou nods and adds how there's two more girls living here as well. "Well, as your neighbor, we decided to stop by and give oh hellos and see if you guys need any help."

Yami snaps out of it and smiles at the two girls. "Well we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Yami Sennen and this is my boyfriend Atemu Millennium. And you two are?"

"Boy…friend," Jou mutters. "Wait so you two aren't related?" she says completely ignoring them asking for their names.

"No, we aren't," Atemu chuckles. "Ra, I hope we aren't, but we do get that a lot." Jou nods and sticks out her hand.

"Well then, my name is Jou Kats- Tsukuda. Jou Tsukuda." She says catching herself last minute. To protect themselves they kept their first names but changed their last names for now. "And this little squirt is Yugi Moto. Nice to meet you guys," The two males shake her hand and Yugi gives them a smile.

"Would you guys like to come in? We don't have much right now but I'm sure I can get Ryou to make something," Yugi says smiling.

"I mean if you're sure you want us to," Yami begins but is cut off.

"Of course we're sure! Come right in," Yugi says. The two of them walk in and Jou shuts the door behind them. Yugi leads them to the living room and Ryou is watching some cooking show that's on. She doesn't look at the newcomers.

Atemu sees the white fluff of hair and speaks, "Bakura? Is that you?" Ryou freezes at her last name spoken. Did they know who she was? She turns to face them and the tanned male looks confused. "Oh, sorry about that, you're not Bakura. You do look like him a bit though."

Ryou relaxes and stands, Celestia climbing up to her shoulder and she starts walking over to the males she says, "Hello, my name is Ryou Miyamoto and you two are Yami and Atemu, yes?"

"How did you-" Yami begins. " I heard the two of you introduce yourselves, please make yourselves at home."

Yami and Atemu thank Ryou and sit on the couch where she was previously Celestia jumps down and scurries over to the two males and sit's on the coffee table in front of them. She sniffs the air and her ears twitch. Then she hisses at the stair case.

Before anything else can be said there's crashes upstairs and feet running towards the stair case. Malik runs in the living room wearing only a white fluffy towel. She looks hysteric as she begins to shout.

"Yo man it's like a damn spaceship up here man!" She points at the stair case. "I DON'T KNOW THESE CONTROLS!" No one says a word for a few moments.

Ryou turns to the males with a smile. "Well, welcome to our humble home, enjoy your stay."

**(A/N:That's all for now. I'm so sorry I was late with the update. I'll try to finish the Engagement. So basically as I said they changed their last names so I'll give you a list of everyone's names.  
****Ryou Bakura - Ryou Miyamoto**

**Yugi Motou- Yugi Moto**  
**  
Jou Katsuya- Jou Tsukuda**

**Malik Ishtar- Malik Mori **

**Yami Sennen**

**Atemu Millenium**

**Akefia Touzokou. **

**Bakura Tenshi**

**Mariku Ishtal**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I am back from my adventure into the great outdoors. I swear I should get a medal for surviving two weeks without internet. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It might be a little bit boring but I promise you it gets better. This is more of a filler seeing as how they actually start school next chapter. **

**Anyway. Malik and Ryou switch between languages a lot during this story so when they do, the text will be in bold and I'll make sure to tell what language they're speaking. **

**Also, in the kingdom of White Light they speak English so as soon as the 4 arrived in Japan they started speaking Japanese. Whenever they're speaking unless otherwise said, they're speaking Japanese. **

**ANYWHO, Enough about this onwards with the story!**

~  
After Malik's outburst Jou went to help her with the shower and Ryou went to go try and whip something up with the little food they have, leaving Yugi with Atemu and Yami.

She sat on the red love seat while the two males are in the same spot. Atemu has an arm wrapped around Yami's shoulders as the three sit in an awkward silence. Yugi plays with the end of her light purple shirt as she looks at her lap. Unknown to her she's being watched by the said males who themselves are trying to figure out a conversation.

Yami seems to be absorbed in the small look alike and feels a strange flutter in his chest which he's only ever felt with Atemu. He quickly casts aside the thought. He's with Atemu not this girl so he shouldn't be thinking like that about her. But little does he know Atemu felt the same thing.

Atemu clears his throat gaining both people's attention. "So, Yugi, you and your friends all live here by yourselves?"

Yugi smiles and nods, "Yeap, it's just the four of us. We're all on our own. How about the two of you do you to live together since you two are dating?" Both males glance at each other and then look at the small girl.

"Well, I live with Atemu due to… certain circumstances. Why do you four live together?" He asks hesitantly. Yugi shifts and fiddles with the hem of her shirt again but then looks up.

"Well all four of us have been together ever since we were in middle school. You see each of us have been in the foster care system. And when they turned 16 Ryou, Jou and Malik all got emancipated and we all decided to move to Japan to start over and try again at a new life," Yugi says lowering her head to look at her lap. Earlier the four girls came up with a back story along with their names so that no one would question why they don't have parents with them and are able to get a house for only being 16.

"You said Ryou Jou and Malik all got emancipated but that means you didn't?" Atemu says raising an eyebrow slightly. He finds the group to be very interesting especially the girl in front of him.

Yugi nods slowly and then looks around shyly. "Well you see, I haven't be emancipated yet because… well … um… I haven't turned sixteen yet..." she mumbles, blushing slightly. She looks at the ground and shyly glances up at the two males.

Atemu and Yami chuckle at her antics to hide the fact they find her utterly adorable. "When do you turn sixteen?" Yami asks. She looks so young about 14 so it must be a while till she turns 16… but if the others are already 16 she must not be that young.

"My birthday is actually in 6 days. I'll be sixteen then," she says laughing slightly.

Both males' jaws drop. She's going to be sixteen?! "But you look so young!" Both say pointing at the small girl.

She looks at them blinking her eyes and then she begins to laugh loudly and happily. Both males blink and take in the sound of bell like laughter. She stops after a few moments and chuckles out, "Believe me, your faces were," another laugh "so priceless! But anyway, yes I'm going to be sixteen. I know I still look pretty young though." She smiles and just before she speaks Ryou walks in with a spread of fruits cut into different shapes and neatly arranged on the two plates. She put toothpicks in a few of the fruits for them to eat them by. She sets the plates on the table and plops down next to Yugi.

Ryou flashes a small smile and says, "Enjoy!"

~  
Hours have passed since the conversation, the girls decided it was time to go shopping and asked the two males if they wanted to tag along. They agreed and the small adventure lasted a long time and mainly uneventful. Well, if you don't count the fact that Yami and Atemu , who were holding hands, were called out on being quote 'flaming faggots' by a group of 5 obviously homophobic teens and how Ryou and Malik gave them a very violent greeting all with deadly smiles on their faces. Oh and how Malik was almost murdered when she gave Ryou outfits to try on and then proceeded to open the curtain while she was changing so she almost showed Yami and Atemu just how blessed she was in the breast department.

When the group arrived home Yami and Atemu brought their armfuls of bags to the kitchen and put them on the counter while the four girls each bring their new outfits up into their rooms. Yugi and Malik both decide to unpack their bags and put their new clothing away while Jou and Ryou just throw their bags in their rooms. Ryou silently walks into the kitchen, startling the two males.

Yami drops the iron pan he was holding when Ryou tapped him on the shoulder. "Holy mother of Ra! You scared the crap out of me!" Ryou blinks and leans down to pick of the pan. "Man you're just like those two it's so weird," Yami mumbles while Atemu chuckles in the back ground. Ryou raises a silver brow.

"Just like whom?" she asks taking the rest of the groceries out of the bags and placing them in the refrigerator or cupboards. She moves so quickly the two males are hardly able to keep up with her.

Yami snaps out of his trance and answers her question, "Well, you see we have two… friends… You have some of the traits they do. How you look for example,"

"How you're able to sneak up behind us without making a noise."

"How you just very different from people in general,"

"But oddly enough you aren't exactly like them,"

"Atemu's right, for one you're not an asshole like those two," both males chuckle at the thought of their friends.

"Well, it seems like I'm going to have to meet them," she says smirking lightly. After five minutes everything is all put away and Ryou is making tea and planning out tonight's dinner. It'll have to be big seeing as how there are two more people and plus Malik, Jou and herself are all bottomless pits when it comes to food. Their magic energy takes a toll on their bodies if they don't get enough calories a day to be able to burn while using magic. At most they eat have to get 12,000 calories a day which is 9,500 more than a normal person but since they burn most of it off generating magic energy, they keep their slim toned bodies. Yugi does have magic but it's not as powerful as the others so she doesn't need as much food as they do.

Ryou's broken from her thoughts of what to make when Atemu speaks, "Ryou, I never had the chance to ask but why did you move to Japan? I mean is there a reason you're here of all places?"

She shrugs and looks Atemu straight in the eyes, "The others have different reasons but you see," she deadpans, "I'm here to kick ass and drink cups of tea. And luckily for you, I have plenty of tea now."

A moment of silence stretches out before Yami begins to chuckle along with Atemu as Ryou cracks a smile. "Oh man when you guys have to introduce yourselves at school tomorrow you have to say that," Yami chuckles out.

She snorts. "Why of course, what else am I suppose to say? I mean I am British after all." Before anything else is said, Yugi runs into the room.

"Um, R-Ryou, whatever you do don't go into the living room," Yugi spits out looking panicked and pleading. Ryou raises a silver eyebrow and opens her mouth to ask why but is cut off by the hissing and pained yelp of a certain fox squirrel. Ryou's eyes narrow dangerously as she opens the kitchen drawer and pulls out two knifes while Yugi sweatdrops. She brushes past Yugi who doesn't try to pull her back in fear of Black Ryou appearing. Carefully Yugi follows behind her a few feet away while Yami and Atemu look at each other confused.

Ryou runs into the living room to see Malik, with a sneer on her face, holding up Celestia by one of her legs as the fox hisses and swipes at Malik trying to get the girl to let her go. Another pained yelp comes from Celestia as her little ankle is twisted slightly in the wrong way.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ryou hisses dangerously. Malik suddenly drops Celestia like she's on fire causing the fox squirrel to hit the floor with yet another yelp and dive under the couch to avoid what she knows is going to be bad.

Malik looks up to see what she sure as hell knows she didn't want to see. Ryou's face has an open display of anger, her emerald eyes are narrowed and seem to have a hint of red gleaming in the depts. of green, her hair seems to be wilder and her hands grip the two blades so tightly her knuckles are white. Ryou's jaw is clenched tightly as glares at the offending person. Malik gulps.

Black Ryou is standing there.

Malik tries to flee to the stair case only to have one of the blades whiz through the air and stick into the wall in front of her face showing Malik her own face in the reflection of the silver blade. "Holy fuck!" she shouts causing Yugi to peek out of the kitchen door way with Yami and Atemu behind her. Their jaws drop at the sight. Yugi turns around to face the two males, one of her hands on each of their chests as she tries to push them back into the kitchen. She sweatdrops and tries to laugh it off

"Um, hey guys, why don't we go into the kitchen and figure out what to make for dinner, he he," she tries. She really doesn't want them to be scared off by Ryou. Oddly enough Yugi has already become slightly attached to the two males feeling a light fluttering in her chest when either male is smiling or laughing or is even just near her. All of these feelings she has are all new to her and she wants to explore them but won't be able to if they run off.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing to Celestia?" Black Ryou hisses holding up the other knife prepared to throw it if Malik does one wrong move.

"That little flea- I-I mean amazing beautiful fantastic fox squirrel was in my seat and when I tried to move her she bit me. And well-," She's cut off as the other knife is thrown at her. She ducks just in time as the knife goes into the wall right where her head was. Just as the second knife is thrown Jou comes down the stairs.

"Hey guys what's all the noise- Holy shit nevermind" she says going to turn and head back up the stairs only to have a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She smiles nervously as she turns her head and sees Black Ryou smirking dangerously at her.

"Where do you think you're going Jou? I still have to get you back after you ate my strawberry cake," Jou sweatdrops at the memory. If there's one thing you do not do it's you don't eat Ryou's strawberry cake. Jou's gut still feels the pain from the kick she got when normal Ryou discovered her cake missing.

"hehe well you see the thing is I forgot I have to um… well I have to uh… Oh yeah I have to help Yugi with dinner right Yug?" she spits out inching away from Black Ryou, who scoffs at the obvious excuse and turns back to Malik.

"Well it looks like me and you can have some fun," she says smirk plastered on her face as she cracks her knuckles.

"Oh fuck," Malik says as she zips over through the front door with Black Ryou following shouting profanities in Arabic as the two girls run down the sidewalk and down the block. Yugi shuts the front door and sighs while turning to the other three, giving them a nervous smile. She walks over to the wall and proceeds to take the two knifes out, examining the holes left there.

Celestia decides to make an appearance as she wiggles out from underneath the couch. She sits infront of the group of people and lets out a mew. Yugi shakes her head at the small creature.

"Well, we might as well start dinner."

**(Meanwhile with Malik and Ryou)**

Malik's feet are cracking down on the pavement as she bolts down the sidewalk. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" she repeats in a marathon. "**Get back here you little shit!**" Black Ryou shouts behind her, switching into Swedish.

"I think I'm good! I'd rather not die today thank you!" Malik shouts back still speaking Japanese. Black Ryou speeds up and Malik barely avoids a fist to the back of her head. Fists pummel their way towards Malik in all directions. Black Ryou is still shouting in multiple languages ranging from Arabic, Japanese, English, Swedish, and Russian.

Little do the two know, they're being watched by two figures from across the street in the alleyway. The sandy blonde male takes a drag from his cigarette, while the white haired male chuckles at the two girls. Both males are Egyptian and understand the Arabic curses being spewed out "Should we do something?" the blonde mumbles his eyes never leaving the blonde girl in front of them. The white haired glances at his companion and shakes his head.

"Nah. Plus, where would we find new entertainment?"

"There's always the strip club downtown," the blonde says glancing to his companion as he let's out a chuckle and smirks.

"Very true, now why don't we go? Who knows maybe those chicks over there will be at our school if we look." The blonde looks away from the girls and steps on his cigarette. He nods his head over at the pair of motorcycles and the two take off with the purr of their bikes echoing in the ally, in the opposite way of the girls who have stopped fighting. Black Ryou faded away after she got a punches and kicks in and all the aggressive behavior left her body.

"Oh man, I'm going to be feeling that in the morning," Malik says from her sprawled out position on the pavement. She lazily glares at Ryou who huffs, puffing out her cheeks lightly and in Malik's point of view looks adorable.

"Wouldn't have happened if you didn't touch Celestia," she glares lightly at the girl and starts to walk in the direction of home. "Now let's go before Jou eats every speck of food in the house before me and you can eat because I'm starving." Malik groans and gets up off the ground staggering here and there.

Eventually the two make it back to the home and are greeted with the smells of food wavering from the kitchen. Ryou at this point is practically drooling while Malik just plops down onto the ground and crawls her way over to the kitchen. When she heard the door open, Yugi went over to the foyer to see if it was Malik and Ryou. "Welcome back you tw- OH MY GOD IT'S THE GRUDGE!" she shouts pointing frantically at Malik who does in fact look like the grudge at this point.

Malik flips her off and literally rolls her way into the kitchen where she's greeted by Yami, Atemu, and Jou, Jou laughs loudly at the sight. "Man, Malik she got you good this time! I'm surprised you survived! It's worse than when you tried to cut Baelfire's mane off and dye it pink. Well Baelfire mainly gave you that punishment but still" At this point the two males in the room are laughing along with Jou. Ryou and Yugi enter and the 6 people all begin to talk and laugh together over the huge feast made by the group.

Yugi smiles to herself and thinks, 'Maybe, here…things will be different and I just hope my kingdom is safe…' She shakes her head and decides not to dwell on that right now. She laughs at Jou who just had water spilled over her head by Malik. She looks over at Ryou who let her mask down and is smiling and laughing freely. Everyone of them is real. She catches Yugi looking and smiles brightly at the smaller girl.

'Yea, things will be different for all of us…'


	9. Chapter 8

"Hurry up you guys! We're going to be late!" Yugi shout up the stairs. The thundering sound of feet is heard as Malik and Jou bolt down the stairs barely missing the point where they'd be colliding into each other.

"Are they always like this?" Atemu asked from the front door. Yesterday before Yami and himself left Yugi asked if they were at Domino High, when they said yes Yugi told them that's where they're going to be at school. Yami offered to show the girls the way and walk them in the morning. They accepted and the night went on. Morning came and Yami and Atemu showed up when Yugi was trying to wake up her three companions.

Yugi nods sheepishly, "Yesterday when we were on our way over here Ryou was the first to wake up and the rest of us are always running around. But surprisingly she wasn't up like she normally is," Yugi mumbles the last part more to herself. Malik and Jou run from the kitchen with food in their mouths and school bags in hand. They zoom out the front door and Yugi watches them disappear to who knows where.

Light footsteps and mumbling is heard as a sleepy Ryou comes down the stairs. She in her Domino High uniform, it's buttoned fully and the blue bow is in place just like Yugi's. But while Yugi wears white knee highs Ryou wears black thigh highs. Both girls have their polished brown dress shoes on and are fully dressed. When Malik and Jou zoomed out, they both didn't wear the bow, Jou had her sleeves rolled up and they both had the pink jackets opened. Yugi bets they barely remembered to wear shoes and socks before they left.

"Good morning, Ryou," Yugi softly says. She already warned Atemu and Yami that if she was bothered first thing in the morning most likely she'd punch them, not to gently either. After seeing her beat the crap out of Malik they agreed to speak quietly and almost avoid Ryou all together.

Ryou looks up revealing dazed looking emeralds as she looks over the three persons. She looks at Yugi and nods, not saying a word. She looks around and finds her brown shoulder bag that's filled with her school supplies on the coffee table. She grabs and gives Celestia, who is sleeping on the couch, a pat on the head and walks over to the door way.

Yami and Atemu left the house and are waiting for the other two girls. Jou said Malik ran off saying she knew the way and told them to go when they're ready. Yugi smiles at Ryou who looks like she's going to fall asleep any moment. She holds out a white and lime green travel mug. "Coffee? It's your favorite, vanilla and cream. It should help wake you up." Ryou accepts it with a small smile and takes a sip.

"Thank you, Yugi," Ryou mumbles giving Yugi a peck on the cheek (1). Yugi smiles "Do you have everything?" Ryou seems to think, "Let me just grab something and I'll lock up the house, you guys start walking okay?" Yugi hands over the keys and walks out the door meeting Atemu and Yami.

"Where's Ryou?" Yami asks looking at the house.

"Oh she's getting something, she said to start walking and she'll catch up," Yugi says watching Jou come over to the trio. They begin to walk down the road and laugh and joke about what occurred last night. Ryou suddenly appears behind them and everyone but Jou jumps.

"How the hell do you do that?" Yami yells. Ryou just smirks and continues to sip her coffee. After 15 minutes of walking and talking the group makes it in front of the school.

"We made it!" Jou yells loudly causing a few students nearby to look at her. Yugi just chuckles while Ryou doesn't react. They begin walking down the stone path when the loud sound of music is heard.

'They see me rollin, They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty,'

The group of 5 turn their heads and Yami and Atemu's jaws drop while Yugi and Jou all sweat drop. "Oh no," Yugi groans. Ryou grits her teeth as she watches the sight unfold. The sight before them is none of them will forget.

Malik is riding a little plastic tricycle with a pair of black sunglasses on and a cart with a speaker playing the song.

_'__Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty'_

Malik bobs her head to the song as she rides her way past her friends and over to the school grin plastered on her face.

_'__My music so loud_  
_I'm swangin_  
_They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dir-' ZAP_

The music cuts off with a huge crash. Everyone looks to see Ryou with her leg still extended after she kicked Malik off the tricycle causing the speaker and bike to fall over. Malik groans and glares at Ryou who just stares back with an icy expression. "It's too fucking early for your shit Malik," She says while taking sips of her drink while Malik starts complaining about how Ryou ruined her entrance. Yugi sighs st the duo.

"Malik where the hell did you even get that bike?" Jou says. Malik just begins to cackle like a manic and the group just begins to keep walking leaving her behind. After they started walking again, a white haired male shouted at the group saying, "Oi! Pharaoh!"

Atemu turns and shouts back, "What do you want Thief King?" The white haired Egyptian male saunters up. He towers over every by a least a foot at that height of 6 feet 7 inches. He has a smirk on his face and now that he's up close the four- well three, Ryou's not paying attention, girls can see he has a double crossed t shaped scar going down the right half of his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" the male says looking like he's trying to pout. Malik feels a pressure on her shoulder as Ryou sets her forehead there and holds onto Malik's shirt in one of her hands.

"Why the fu-?" Atemu begins but is cut off by a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Be nice," Yami hisses. He looks at Akefia who seems to be staring at Malik, or who's behind Malik. He looks back at Yami who begins talking. "This is Jou, Yugi, Malik and that's Ryou behind Malik," he says gesturing to each girl. "Guys this is the Thief King, piece of scum, or Akefia Touzokuou which ever you prefer."

"Sup," Jou greets, while Yugi waves, Malik smirks and gives him a nod and Ryou… well Ryou does nothing. Akefia nods to them and points at Malik.

"You're that crazy blonde chick that rode in on the kid's bike aren't you?" At this Jou begins to snicker while Yugi face palms.

"Hell yeah that was me! Would've been a lot better if this bitch right here didn't kick me off the bike!" Malik yells pointing at Ryou behind her. Suddenly Malik yelps and Ryou steps back and stands next to Malik. "You bit me!" Malik yells wildly pointing at the offender. Ryou just glances at her and looks Akefia over.

Akefia looks at the attractive whitenette and saunters over in front of her. "Well hello there beautiful," he says winking at her. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch so we can get to know each other better?" He asks wiggling an eyebrow. Ryou glares at him and throws a fast punch that would've knocked him in the face if a tanned hand hadn't caught it.

"Bad Ryou! No punching people in the face this early in the morning! Its bad manners. If you want to punch him do it later," Malik chastises waving a finger. Ryou glares at her and removes her fist from Malik's hand and sips her coffee only to find it empty. She frowns and closes the lid. Yugi takes it from her and puts it in her bag, knowing Ryou would probably loss it or chuck it at Akefia.

"Whoa sweetheart, you got quite the punch now don't you? No need to be so violent. A lovely girl like you shouldn't be so rough," he winks, "unless that's how you like it." Ryou growls and Malik turns and says, "You know now really isn't the time for those kinds of things, especially when Ryou is in a bad mood. So unless you want a foot up your ass I suggest you shut up."

Akefia shrugs and grins wildly, "That won't stop me from trying again, little Ryou," Ryou's eye twitches and Malik begins to drag her towards the building, "Come on Ryou; you don't need to get expelled on the first day." All that's heard in response is Ryou grumbling about a stupid Egyptian.

Akefia turns to the remaining four and points in the direction of the two girls who walk inside. "I like her," he proclaims. "I'm going to somehow get her to date me," at this Jou laughs, loudly and shouts, "Good luck with that man!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he says glaring at the blonde girl. Yugi steps in at this point, "Well you see, Ryou doesn't date much-"

"More like never," Jou cuts in. Yugi rolls her eyes and continues, "She doesn't really get interested in dating if you know what I mean. It's not you at all, though I kinda would take the flirting down a notch."

Akefia nods and throws an arm around Atemu's shoulders. "Well it seems I have my work cut out for me, Pharaoh."

"Why do you call him Pharaoh?" Jou says pointing at him. "And why do you call him Thief King?" Atemu and Akefia look at each then Yami then Jou.

"The same reason Akefia calls Yami, Prince. We've known each other all our lives. Akefia and I are both from Egypt, so he decided to come up with some weird names. Mine is Pharaoh because he thinks I act all high and mighty like one and since Yami is my boyfriend Akefia thought it'd be nice to call him Prince, one step down from Pharaoh. His is Thief King because he's a kleptomaniac who steals just about anything and hasn't been caught. That's his nickname around school too."

Yugi tilts her head cutely at the other two tricolored hair people. "Being a kleptomaniac sounds like Ryou but are there other people you call by their nicknames like that?"

Yami nods. "Oh yea, Atemu's cousin is Priest, Mariku, our friend is assassin, and Bakura, our other friend, is Tomb Robber, one step down from Akefia's supposed 'rank'." He says rolling his eyes at the last bit.

"Whoa that's pretty cool," Jou says putting her arms behind her head. A bell rings in the direction of the school. "Looks like we have to go, huh," she mumbles. "Oh shit I forgot my stuff at the table! See ya in homeroom Pharaoh, Prince, Midget Pharaoh and other blonde!" Akefia shouts as he runs off. Yugi and Jou sit there for a moment before what he said sinks in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MIDGET PHARAOH?" Yugi shouts after him while Jou mumbles about not liking being called the other blonde.

After a few moments of Yugi fuming and pouting at her new supposed nickname the group of four went into the building along with the swarms of other teens. Atemu went off to go get Yami and his own books for their first classes while Yami took Jou and Yugi to the main office where they're going to get their schedules.

Standing outside the main office are Malik and Ryou, Malik looking fascinated with all the students in their uniforms that chatter and walk to their homerooms and Ryou looking like she's going to kill someone.

Ryou spots Jou and Yugi and perks up. "It took you guys long enough," Ryou mumbles. Yugi looks apologetically at Ryou while Jou snorts.

"Well the only reason you left is because you were about to kill Akefia," Jou points out causing Yami and Malik to snicker. Ryou flushes and looks down at the ground.

"Please don't remind me," she says softly an embarrassed blush coating her pale cheeks. Yugi smiles, "Looks like your back to normal, huh Ryou." Ryou nods softly and looks up, "Oh yea I almost forgot," She pulls out two slips of paper and hands one to both Jou and Yugi. "These are our schedules. For the most part the four of us are together, there are only two classes where we're separated but you two have them together while Malik and I have ours together," Ryou says as the two girls scan over their schedules. Yami looks over Yugi's shoulder and his eyes widen a bit.

"Wow, that's a coincidence, Yugi," Yami says causing Yugi to look up at him. He continues, "Atemu, I and Atemu's cousin Seto all have the same schedule. Ryou can I see yours?" She nods and hands it over. He quickly scans it and looks up at her. "You have the same one as Akefia and two other of our friends you'll meet." He looks at it again, "Yeap, same homeroom too," All four girls look at each other than him.

"Well we should probably get going then," Yugi says tucking her schedule into her turns to Yami, "Lead the way oh great Prince." He chuckles at the use of the nickname he normally hates, but for some reason hearing her say it, it makes his heart flutter.

"That I will, if you're ready to go… Midget Pharaoh," Yami says adding the last part teasingly. Yugi's jaw drops and she chases after Yami who bolts down the hallway laughing while Yugi yells at him. Malik and Ryou look over to Jou for an explanation and she just shrugs.

"I'll tell you at lunch," she says. "Now let's get going before we lose them," she says smiling and going after the tricolor duo.

Ryou and Malik look at each other and smile. "Let's begin our journey into the depts. of hell," Malik says dramatically. Ryou lets out a laugh and the duo chase after the other three down the hallways…

**And that's another chapter down! Woot! Hoped you guys like this chapter. Not my best work but It does get better now that they finally started school. I'm warning you now there's going to be Anzu-bashing and possibly Vivian Bashing. I don't have anything against them but I kinda don't like them too much and plus I need some girls in this story that will basically be well...sluts.**

**Anyway, please review! They make me happy and write faster. Till the next chapter!**


End file.
